


Joogatha... a much less horrifying drabble

by godsdaisiechain-drabbles (preux)



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Crack Pairing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 11:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preux/pseuds/godsdaisiechain-drabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeeves saves the day and finds a way to vanquish the evil cow creamer.  Wotwotleigh is indirectly responsible, but was traumatized and cannot be blamed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joogatha... a much less horrifying drabble

“I am afraid so, Sir Roderick.”

Sir Roderick looked gravely at the even graver face of Jeeves. Beside him, Bertie sat, twiddling his thumbs and tapping his feet with a restless whangee.

“Mr. Wooster is this correct?  Did your Aunt try to insist that you and Jeeves provide your ‘services’?”

“Er, ah, whatsit, that is, yes, Sir Roderick.”

Sir Roderick turned to Lady Worplesdon, who was just regaining consciousness, a dented silver cow creamer on the floor beside her. “Lady Worplesdon?”

“I had the oddest dream, Roddy. Whatever was in that sherry?”

“We have a great deal to discuss, Agatha.”


End file.
